


Hot Yoga

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Back Pain, Demonic Purring, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings of getting old, Groping, Heavy Petting, Hot Yoga, Humor, Intimacy, Massage, Poetry reading, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sweat, Teasing, Vergil being a turd, Yoga, like... one sentence lol, very mild possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Vergil was doing some minor work in the basement when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.Ignoring it, he continues his task and begins to make lunch right after.Enter you; his beloved. What will you say when you notice the pain he is in? What will you do?
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Hot Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by the lovelies over on Discord.
> 
> A special friend was wondering if there was a fic where Vergil does yoga in a room... in just sweatpants. Of course, I was more than happy to provide. ;)
> 
> for the ever lovely Drusoona

Vergil placed the crate in the basement, ignoring the stabbing in his back. He had ordered a shipment of alchemical ingredients; ingredients that, according to Trish, had benefits for cambions like he, Dante and Nero.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he glanced up towards the basement door. Where was Dante with the other crate?

Sighing, Vergil made his way to the lobby to find it empty and the crate, sitting at the desk. Vergil glanced around, trying to pick up on where Dante could be. Nowhere. It dawned on him. Dante had bailed.

With irritation leaking from him, he picked up the final crate, wincing at the shot of pain in his back.

After putting the crate away, Vergil stood from his crouching position, and groaned as he placed his hand on his lower back. The pain in his back has spread from his lower back upwards.

Rolling his shoulders, he went to the kitchen to make himself a quick lunch.

When he reached the kitchen, he dug through the cabinets in search of the loaf of bread. After finding it, he placed two slices of bread on a plate and rummaged through the fridge.

His ears perked up at the sound of the front doors opening. Dante must be back… just in time for lunch.

With a growl, Vergil spoke up "I'm not making lunch for you, if that's what you think. You bailed on me"

Still focused on the fridge, Vergil heard light footsteps… not Dante's usual heavy bootsteps…

Just as he was about to turn his head, two arms wrapped around his waist. He tensed up before he picked up a faint sweet smell. _Vanilla…_

He turned his head and saw you: arms wrapped around his waist and those loving eyes looking up at him, all with a smile.

"What's this I hear about Dante bailing on you?" you asked in a joking manner.

Vergil shook his head with a small smile "Nothing to fret over"

You hummed, not releasing the embrace.

"Would you like one?"

You glanced up at him "One what?"

"A sandwich. Not entirely sure what kind yet, but either way…"

You released Vergil from the embrace "Sure. I could eat"

Vergil continued to rummage through the fridge, pondering on what to make. As Vergil straightened his stance, a roar of pain shot up from his lower back and spread to his shoulder blades. He groaned in pain as his hand returned to his lower back.

Your brows furrowed in concern "Vergil?"

Vergil waved his hand in dismissal "I'm fine"

You shook your head "You're not fine. You're obviously in pain"

Vergil groaned before he refuted "Nothing I can't handle"

You placed a soothing hand on Vergil's back "How long have you been hurting?"

Vergil sighed, there was no getting out of this. He answered "Just a short while ago, down in the basement"

"Where's the pain coming from?"

Vergil gestured to his lower back and you ran a gentle hand across it.

You frowned before smiling impishly "Oh, Vergil… you're getting old"

Vergil sharply turned his gaze towards you and gave you a dirty look "You're not helping"

Still smiling, you softly peck his cheek before saying "I kid, Vergil. You're not getting old. If anything, I'm sure you're going to be in your prime until you kick the bucket"

Vergil subconsciously puffed out his chest at your words. You stepped around so that you were standing in front of him "It's not your age…"

Vergil was quiet.

With your impish smile returning, you continued "Your chest is too darn big" you snarked as you placed your hands on his chest.

Vergil bristled as he shoved your hands away, causing you to laugh. Blushing, he crossed his arms over his chest as he mumbled "Little pest…"

Through your laughter you said "You love me"

Vergil huffed "So you say…"

As you laughter died down, you gently grasped Vergil's hand "In all seriousness, let me make lunch"

Vergil quickly shook his head "I can do it"

You squeezed his hand "You're obviously in pain. Go relax. Let me take care of it"

With a bit of hesitation, Vergil left the kitchen and headed up to his room, leaving you in the kitchen.

Once he was gone, you rummaged through the fridge until you grabbed a package of bacon, a head of lettuce, two tomatoes, and a jar of mayonnaise. After tossing a few strips of bacon onto a skillet, you began to chop the vegetables.

\----------------------------

Vergil sat on the edge of his bed, groaning from the pain in his back. After sitting in pain for a few seconds, he picked up the faint scent of bacon. _Looks like lunch is underway…_

In his peripheral, he spotted his yoga book, a gift from Kyrie. After thumbing through the pages, he found a few poses for relieving the type of pain he was currently suffering from.

He glanced at the humidifier on his dresser and shrugged. _Why not…_

Digging through his closet, he pulled out a pair of dark grey loose yoga pants. Ignoring the pain in his back, he changed out of his clothes and slipped on the loose trousers.

After playing around with the humidifier, he found his desired setting and took a seat on a clear spot on his floor.

Sitting with his legs crossed, he took a few breaths, shoving the pain in his back to the back of his mind. Then he began his session.

Slowly, he shifted to the child's pose. He stayed for a few seconds before changing his position to the low cobra. Then to the supine twist. Then the bridge.

Whether it was the heat from the humidifier or the actual yoga itself, Vergil started to feel some pain relief. He was seated in the half lotus twist when he heard his door open. He glanced back to see you carrying a tray of food and drinks.

"Hey, Vergil. Lunch is read---" you stopped in your tracks when the wave of wet air hit you "Jesus!"

Vergil chuckled softly as he asked "Something wrong, love?"

You stepped out of the room with a frown "It's gross in there, Vergil!"

Vergil said nothing as he smirked at your reaction. You hate the heat and humidity so much.

Vergil stood from the floor and switched off the humidifier. When he opened his window, you stepped in the room, tray still in hand.

Vergil looked over the lunch: BLTs, kettle chips, and cold glasses of milk. Placing the tray on his desk, you pulled up a spare chair and ate with Vergil.

As the two of you ate, you asked "How's your back?"

Vergil ate a chip before answering "It's a little better. Though, there's still some pain in my back"

You frowned slightly as you continued eating.

You tried your best to not sound aroused as the two of you talked. The sight of Vergil's body glistening from sweat mixed with the cool, stormy scent of his demonic pheromones were enough to make your insides squirm. The fact that he was wearing low-riding yoga pants didn't help at all. You had to keep yourself from staring at his Adonis belt and the light silvery happy trail.

You thought you were doing an okay job with suppressing your urges, but the knowing look Vergil gave you said otherwise.

"Something on your mind, dear?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

_This blue bastard…_

"You know exactly what's wrong, you turd"

Still smirking, Vergil leaned closer to you, his scent getting stronger as he got close "Does my scent arouse you?"

You blushed as he nuzzled into your neck. You squeaked when he pecked the underside of your jaw.

As he planted a soft kiss on your cheek, a sharp pain shot up from his lower back, causing him to wince and groan.

You immediately became concerned "Vergil?"

Vergil groaned "This wretched back pain…"

You thought about what to do until a figurative lightbulb went off.

You gently brought his face up to meet his eyes "How does a massage sound?"

Vergil fell quiet.

You rubbed his shoulder in comfort "I think that would solve your issue"

Vergil pondered for a moment. You had a point. He nodded "Very well"

You smiled as you said "Let me get something first. You lay down and wait?"

Vergil stood as you left for the bathroom. You dug through the cabinet under the sink before finding what you were looking for: massage oil. Grabbing a clean towel, you re-entered the bedroom to see Vergil lying on the bed. He had stripped off the yoga pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs and was lying on his stomach.

"You ready?" you asked.

Vergil hummed in affirmation. You gently got on the bed and sat on him so that you were straddling his thighs. Using the towel, you wiped the sweat from his back, arms and legs.

"You still with me?" you asked.

Vergil wordlessly nodded and opened the bottle of oil. The scent of marjoram, geranium and lavender permeated from the bottle; a calming blend. After putting a little in your hands, you started the massage.

You ran your hands along Vergil's back as he sighed from the contact. The light oil caused his skin to glisten in the sunlight. The scent of his pheromones mixed with the scent of the oil cause your loins to twist and squirm. _Not now, body…_

As your hands reached Vergil's lower back, you winced at the knot you felt "Jeez, Vergil. No wonder you're in pain"

"Is it that bad?"

"Honestly? I'm surprised you were even standing. You really should allow yourself some time to relax on occasion"

Vergil hummed at your words, taking them into consideration.

You pressed your hands into the knot causing his breath to hitch with a groan.

"I *groan* see what you mean" he mumbled.

You sighed as you continued your work "I mean it, Vergil. Don't overwork yourself. I don't like seeing you in pain like this"

A warm feeling grew in his chest at your genuine concern. He hated seeing you upset, especially if it was because of your worry for him.

"I'll keep that in mind, love" he promised.

You accepted his promise, knowing he was being genuine.

After a while, the knot was gone, getting rid of Vergil's pain.

"There we are. You should be good"

Vergil rolled his shoulders and smiled when he felt no pain "You are an angel, my love"

You giggled at the compliment "I try"

Vergil tried to sit up but you made no moves to get up.

He glanced at you from his peripheral confused "My love?"

You eyed Vergil with a look that made his inner demon rumble.

Slowly, you dragged your hands down his back, stopping right above his ass. You gave it a light squeezing, making him purr.

"May I ask what you're doing, love?"

You chuckled "Oh… nothing much"

Your hands moved farther down until they were between his legs. Giving him a final look, you gently squeezed the clothed sac, earning a growl from him. You continued your ministrations, occasionally teasing his perineum, barely touching the edge of his clothed rim.

Vergil growled "You little minx"

You bit your bottom lip as you gave his sac another squeeze. You gestured for him to turn over and he did so with a purr. You grasped the him of his boxer briefs and he lifted his hips, making removing them easier for you. He sighed when he was released from the cotton confines. Your mouth watered when his hard cock sprang free.

You barely got a chance to touch it before Vergil sprang up and gripped the front of your shirt. With little effort, he tore the fabric, exposing your dark blue bra. With a deep growl, pulled you into his arms and scented your neck, leaving small kisses and nibbles along the way. You breath hitched when he bit down on a certain spot between your jaw and clavicle. You held his silver hair in a tight grip as he bit and sucked on the spot, leaving a mark.

Satisfied, he completely removed your now destroyed shirt and tossed it aside. He turned his attention to your leggings. He gave them the same treatment as your shirt. You slightly frowned at the sound of ripping fabric.

"Hope you realize that you're taking my shopping"

Vergil chuckled as he gave you a long kiss "Of course, my dear"

Vergil pulled you to chest and scented your neck once more, holding your ass in a bruising grip.

A confused look crossed his face when you pulled away. The confusion in his eyes was immediately replaced by dark lust when you unhooked your bra. He purred in approval when you slid your bra off, your nipples hardening from the open air.

Vergil quickly pulled you in close once more, reveling in the skin to skin contact. He held you close as he continued planting open-mouthed kisses all along your chest and shoulders. Eager, he slid his hand beneath the waistband of your panties and slowly stroked your already wet folds.

"So eager for me" Vergil purred "How vulgar"

You let out a weak whimper as he continued his ministrations.

When he felt you had enough, he slid your soaked panties down your thighs and helped you kick them off. Vergil took a deep breath, inhaling your aroused scent. The deep rumbling in his chest got louder and his grip around you got tighter. He thrusted his hips upward, his length sliding between your folds.

"Vergil…" you whimpered.

Vergil hummed, but said nothing. He slowly laid you both down on your sides. You lay in front of him as he ran his hand down your side.

"You're so good to me…" he rumbled "Let me be good to you"

Gently, he lifted your leg, giving him easy access to your awaiting core. He lined his cock at your entrance and slowly pressed into you, purring that he was finally in you. When he was fully in you, he made no movements. Instead, he planted more soft kisses along your shoulder. You reveled in the intimacy and affection.

Without warning, he pulled out of you until just his tip was in before slamming back into you, causing you to cry out. He repeated this motion until he settled on a pace that drove the both of you wild. He kept your thigh in the bruising grip as he thrust in and out of you, the mixture of pain and pleasure having you teeter on the edge.

It wasn't long before you reached your climax and came crashing down hard. Vergil made no effort to stop; he continued the brutal pace.

He came to a stop and pulled out as he commanded with a growl "On your knees, little harlot"

With trembling limbs, you got on all fours and presented yourself like an animal in heat.

Vergil growled as he slammed back into you, making you cry out once more. He resumed his bruising pace as he wrapped his arms around your abdomen, holding you close. He began to leave purple bite marks on your upper back as his purring got louder and stronger; so strong that even you felt it.

The sounds of skin slapping skin and your moans made his demon roar with unadulterated lust.

**"Pretty mate"** he growled **"Will always protect"**

Even at his mercy, you felt a warmness in your chest at his words.

You felt yourself reaching the second breaking point and you stammered with a whimper "Ver---Vergil!"

Vergil hummed as he left soft butterfly kisses on your shoulders, his pace becoming more erratic.

"Come for me, love"

At those words, you let out a final cry as the knot in your loins snapped. Vergil followed soon after as he painted your inner walls with spurts of hot cum.

Vergil made no move to pull out as the two of you came down from cloud nine, softly pecking your sweat-slicked back.

He slowly pulled out of you and laid you on the bed before leaving to get a washcloth.

As he wiped you down, you asked with a husky voice "How's your back?"

Vergil smirked at you with a raised eyebrow "Are you really asking me that now?"

You chuckled "You were the old man with a hurting back"

Vergil huffed with a frown, though it was easy to see the humor in his eyes.

I'm feeling a lot better, beloved. Thanks to you"

You hummed with a smile "Good. I hate seeing you in pain like that"

Smiling softly, Vergil bent down and pecked your lips "You're too good to me"

You giggled softly "That's because I love you"

Vergil said nothing as he just smiled. You knew, though. He reciprocated the feeling with that soft look in his eyes.

After Vergil tossed the rag in the laundry basket he joined you under the covers and pulled you in close. He gingerly held your hand and stroked your fingers with his thumb. He brought your hand to his lips and held it there. You're always going to love this intimacy. He brought you closer to him so that your head was laying on his chest. You smiled at the sound of his strong heartbeat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

You sighed happily as you stroked his chest "Amazing"

He grabbed his books from his nightstand and began to read.

_"O Autumn, laden with fruit, and stained_

_With the blood of the grape, pass not, but sit_

_Beneath my shady roof; there thou mayst rest,_

_And tune thy jolly voice to my fresh pipe,_

_And all the daughters of the year shall dance!_

_Sing now the lusty song of fruits and flowers._

_"The narrow bud opens her beauties to_

_The sun, and love runs in her thrilling veins;_

_Blossoms hang round the brows of Morning, and_

_Flourish down the bright cheek of modest Eve,_

_Till clust'ring Summer breaks forth into singing,_

_And feather'd clouds strew flowers round her head._

_"The spirits of the air live on the smells_

_Of fruit; and Joy, with pinions light, roves round_

_The gardens, or sits singing in the trees."_

_Thus sang the jolly Autumn as he sat;_

_Then rose, girded himself, and o'er the bleak_

_Hills fled from our sight; but left his golden load"._

You let out a second happy sigh.

"Shall I continue?" he asked with a small smile.

You nodded "Please. I love it when you read out loud"

Vergil kissed the top of your head before continuing,

_"Never seek to tell thy love_

_Love that never told can be_

_For the gentle wind does move_

_Silently invisibly_

_I told my love I told my love_

_I told her all my heart_

_Trembling cold in ghastly fears_

_Ah she doth depart_

_Soon as she was gone from me_

_A traveller came by_

_Silently invisibly_

_O was no deny"_

You huffed with a smile "You have such a way with words"

Still smiling, Vergil jested "One of my many talents, dear"

You giggled softly as you felt yourself drifting off to sleep.

Vergil looked down at your sleeping form for what felt like an eternity. He didn't want this single moment to end.

He turned his attention back to his book and continued to read, still holding you in his arm.


End file.
